The Words of Winter
by FailMail
Summary: What if Eddard Stark had helped Renly take the throne? What if the Vale had joined the war? What if Theon had never betrayed the Starks? All of these questions and more answered. Work in Progress. Rated M for Violence, Swearing, Gore and Sex.
1. Eddard I

_Eddard I_

Eddard Stark hung his head low as he walked out of Robert's Chamber, he put his hands behind his back to avoid punching anything in anger. Looking up, he noticed Lord Renly walking towards him.

"So, he made you Protector of the Realm…" Said Renly, somewhat… Disappointedly.

"Yes, yes he did." Replied Ned, he could tell that Renly was planning something, he was predictable. "She won't care..." Renly started, "Give me a few hours and I will have 100 Swords at your disposal."

"And what will I do with a hundred swords?"

"Strike! While the castle sleeps! Get Joffrey away from his mother and into our custody, Protector of the Realm or no, whoever controls the king controls the kingdoms!"

Eddard thought to himself for a moment, _'it wouldn't be honorable…'_ Those were the words that echoed through his head, he knew Renly, he knew that he wanted to be king and he knew that he would keep his word. But… He had made his mind, No! No he hadn't… It was time to stop being honorable, it was time to start making smart, not honorable choices…

"Yes…" Said Eddard, "A good plan, I will prepare my Household Guard…"

"Very good," replied Renly, "She won't suspect you if you bend the kne-"

Ned interrupted him. "I will not bend the knee to Joffrey…"

"Yes you will…" The young pretender snapped, "They will have your head by the morning if you dont…"

' _He may be young...'_ Thought Ned, _'But he is clearly not stupid.'_

Ned proceeded to alert his household to replace all furniture and personal effects, he told the girls that they would be staying, to Sansa's delight.

He told his squire, a young Redwyne who was staying in the capital, to sharpen and clean _Ice_. He even commissioned a new breastplate from the armourer he visited earlier in his 'investigation...'

After a few hours of work Ned had finally made the decision to bend the knee to Joffrey. Just as he went to leave the Tower of the Hand the door opened, giving way to Littlefinger, the quirky man made his way to Ned's desk… _"My Lord Protector…"_ Baelish said with that deceivingly soft voice. _'Lord Protector...'_ The words still rang in Ned's head, he was Lord Protector, he could do whatever he wanted yet he didn't use his power. No doubt this was what Littlefinger was here to suggest.

"The king has no trueborn sons…" Ned began, "Joffrey and Tommen are Jamie Lannister's Bastards…"

"So… When the king dies…"

"The throne goes to his brother, Lord Stannis."

"Unless…"

"Unless _**we**_ install Lord Renly as king"

The words stuck in his mouth as he said them, he knew it wasn't the right thing to do but it was the _smart_ thing to do...

Baelish suddenly began talking again, "an interesting plan, _**Lord**_ Eddard, but how exactly can we do that?"

"With the City Watch… The queen has 12 knights and 100 Men at Arms, I have 25 Men in my Household Guard and Lord Renly has promised 100 Swords, this is still not enough… We will need the Goldcloaks…"


	2. Sansa I

_**Sansa I**_

Sansa sat on her bed, lips quivering excitedly, _'I can stay in King's Landing!'_ she thought to herself smiling and barely suppressing a giggle.

She knew that her father had stayed so she could marry Joffrey and she loved him and forgave him and- There was a knock at the door…

She went over and, in her daze, opened without bothering to ask who it was.

Luckily it was her father, Lord Eddard, "May I enter…?" He said, half sarcastically and half… Sadly?

"Father…?" Sansa said, as a courtesy, as he entered…

He sat next to her on her bed and began speaking. "Sansa…"

"Yes?"

"I am off to speak with… _**King**_ Joffrey and I thought it best that you come too."

"Yes of course I- _King_ Joffrey?"

"Yes…" Lord Eddard's lip trembled and he coughed a little. "King Robert is dead…"

He said with a quiver in his voice and a sad expression. Sansa attempted to console him. "Im so sorry father, I never-"

"Hush now, child…" Her father interrupted. "Im fine it's just… The pain." He lied, pointing to his leg.

He walked out of the room, Sansa trailing behind him, she was wearing a light blue dress that she usually wore under a blouse but there was no time to dress so she followed without complaint.

They got to the throne room to see Joffrey sitting on the Iron Throne, his mother standing beside him, the Kingsguard, headed by Ser Barristan stood in a vee at the foot of the throne. Lannister Men-at-Arms lined the walls of the throne room, swords at the ready.

As they entered Joffrey piped up immediately, interrupting the herald who attempted to announce his titles, he began, "I would like my loyal councillors to make all immediate preparations for my coronation, I would like to be crowned within the fortnight…"

Sansa stayed back as her father, Lord Baelish, Lord Varys and the Redwyne Boy, _Florian_? walked towards the throne, they stopped about a meter away from Ser Barristan and fell onto one knee. "Yes, of course, your grace…" Exclaimed Lord Eddard. To him, the words were like poison, but to Sansa, they were bliss.

She could no longer contain herself and ran up to the throne, the Kingsguard were alarmed as she sprinted towards their king but they stood at ease as she hugged Joffrey.

For a moment Joffrey recoiled, possibly in shock but, as he realized what was happening, he returned the embrace. Then in a show of chivalric nobility, no doubt to look honorable to the lords and ladies below, he removed his cloak and wrapped it around Sansa, sitting her down on the throne as he stood.

Ned, Varys and Baelish stood, turned and walked back through the throne room as the Redwne Lad went forth to escort Sansa back to her chambers.

That evening Sansa lay in bed, going over the day's events in her head. She knew it now, more than ever Joffrey did love her, and she loved him back. She would always love him, no matter what, and he would always love her.

That single word was what sent her to sleep, forever repeating in her head. _Always… Always… Always..._


	3. Eddard II

_**Eddard**_

Ned crept along, pressed against the curtain wall of the Red Keep, Ice on his back, Catspaw on his belt and a newly forged sword in his right hand. He and his Household Guard approached the meeting point, Ned saw Lord Renly and some… 30 men down the path. He ordered his men to halt as he walked towards his ally, "Lord Renly…" He said, getting the young man's attention.

Renly wore a green gambeson with chromed steel plates protecting his shoulders and neck. "Lord Eddard…" He replied, "Littlefinger is bringing up the rear with the Goldcloaks, the rest of my men are inside the Throne Room..."

"The Throne Room!" Ned exclaimed, surprised, "What about the guards?"

Renly said nothing but simply smiled and glanced up at some archers scurrying along the walls of the Red Keep, wearing Kingswood Green.

' _this is the time...'_ Thought Ned, he took a deep breath and ordered his men forward. As they entered the Throne Room they say the rest of Lord Renly's men, Lannister Corpses littered the floor. As they continued their advance towards the Royal Apartments, Ned checked himself, he wore a green shirt under a Leather Surcoat and atop that he had a Chainmail Hauberk with plate on the shoulders, elbows and neck.

Renly, Eddard and their men approached the Royal Apartments, Ned looked back to see Baelish, looking quite handsome, clad in gilded plate, bringing up the Goldcloaks every step of the way. Littlefinger drew a beautiful longsword, the blade sharp as a needle, the handle gleaming like the sun's rays, no doubt covered with gold and gems, upon the weapon's hilt the words _'Titan's Roar'_. Ned turned back to face ahead of him, he drew _Ice_ from his back and ushered his men forward.

Seeing Joffrey walking down a corridor, Eddard ducked into a random room, he turned around to see his daughter, Sansa lying abed, she awoke with a jolt and groggily turning over to see who had intruded into her room. "Father!" She exclaimed, loudly.

"Shh, hush child..." Ned whispered, hoping to get to Queen Cersei undetected.

"What is going on, why are you holding that sword? And why the armour."

" _Im sorry…"_


	4. Florian I

_**Florian**_

"Move, move up…" Florian ordered, he had been ordered by Lord Renly to command his Kingswood Archers, being from the Reach he was more used to using a sword and shield, all the same, he found that he had skill with the longbow. It would have been folly to get anyone shorter to use one but Florian was quite tall for his young age of 14. He had been a squire for 3 years, first to a Westerlander Hedge Knight but after he had been killed in a large melee. Florian had been chosen personally by the Warden of the North… Lord Eddard Stark.

The teenager quickly crept along the curtain wall with the 20 archers he commanded. He saw Lord Renly and Lord Stark enter the Royal Apartments… From this point on, it was down to them. _'Although...'_ Thought Florian, _'There's glory enough to go around...'_ He looked down at his attire and arms. He was wearing a Padded, Leather, Hauberk and carried a common Arming Sword. His men were outfitted similarly. Thinking to himself for a moment yet again he came upon a decision.

"With me!" he said, perhaps a little too loud, as he begun to descend a set of stone stairs. His men followed him all the way to the corridor of the royal apartments. _"Should we be doing this, ser?"_ Asked a man at the back of the group, "Yes!" Florian quickly snapped back, not wanting to jeopardize his chance of glory.

The Archers continued to walk down the hallway until they ran into a group of Goldcloaks, the City Watchmen quickly turned, pointing their pikes at the Stormlanders. "No, no!" Cried Florian, panicking, "Were friends!" The Goldcloacks turned back upon hearing the, worryingly calm, voice of Lord Petyr Baelish ordering them off of the small party. He led his men with great skill, directing them to positions and stealthily silencing the Queen's Guards, posted outside her chambers.

Lord Baelish drew his heavily decorated Longsword and in a show of unnantural strength for the puny man, kicked the door right down. He rushed in, along with the Goldcloaks to find no sign of the Queen Regent. The Goldcloaks started to search the great Bedchamber for the woman…

One of them found her… Hidden in a wardrobe, she clambered out quickly and stabbed the poor man several times with a gilded dagger, by the look of it, Valyrian Steel. "Guards, Guards!" She called before a Kingswood Archer gagged her from behind with a scarf he found nearby.

As if by magic, a horde of red and black Armoured Soldiers charged down the hallway brandishing Arming Swords and Maces. The Goldcloaks turned on them, stabbing their opponents from a distance with ther pikes and halberds. Florian's Archers loosed a single arrow before the enemy was upon them.

The Goldcloaks seemed to be wavering but Lord Baelish fought well, with Longsword in hand he dispatched each soldier with skill and speed. Florian stood, mouth agape at the incredible swordplay… "But… Bu- But how!?" He asked, still impressed at the skill of the Master of Coin.

"I was fostered at the Eyrie, you fool!" Baelish chuckled, "I was taught swordplay by Brynden Tully and Yohn Royce!" It made sense, Brynden Tully was a knight of the Gate and Yohn Royce was perhaps the greatest fighter in the Vale… Just as Florian was coming to terms with Lord Baelish's sudden skill, a mighty War Cry was coming closer and closer, the archers and Goldcloaks turned just in time to meet the Kingsguard...


End file.
